1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bandages and, more particularly, to bandages that are applied to burns, wherein various sizes and shapes of bandages include a metallic sheet for direct contact to the affected burned area, whether it be a particular portion of the body or the entire body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for treating the burn areas of the human body.
Several methods of treating burns are now available and are in use today. However, it is felt that there are areas of treatment that are lacking and need to be resolved. There is a constant search in the medical field to provide a bandage that is more suitable to burns, wherein the bandage is constructed not only to protect the affected, traumatized areas, but can also act as a means to accelerate healing, thus producing a superior healing method and, if possible, relieving pain or reducing it to a minimum.
Recently, it has been found that cooling or coolants applied to burn areas not only make the patient more comfortable by reducing pain, but promote the healing process as well by reducing inflammatory edema and infection, and minimizing tissue damage.
Thus, with the use of the present apparatus as disclosed, the treatment of burns can be greatly improved upon.